


Springtrap x Fem Reader One-shot (SMUT)

by RandomFandomLemonz



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Groping, Touching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomLemonz/pseuds/RandomFandomLemonz
Summary: (Y/N) had just gotten a job at Fazbear's Fright. She was a 16 year old girl, and she was generally pretty popular. She often told her friends at school about all her experiences. But, there was one thing she'd have to keep secret..





	Springtrap x Fem Reader One-shot (SMUT)

Night 1  
The teen strided into the office, and placed her bag on the desk. She sat herself down on the chair, and wondered what to do. She started to whistle a soft tune to herself out of boredom.  
She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes while she whistled. There weren't many thoughts in (Y/N)'s head that went beyond school, friends, her job, and sports.  
-CRASH-  
(Y/N)'s eyes shot open as she heard the noise. The girl sat up, and looked around her. After a moment of silence, she leaned back again.  
Probably just thunder. It is past midnight, after all.  
She was content with her surroundings, and didn't feel at all threatened. After all, she had no idea what was lurking in the shadows.  
She closed her eyes again and decided to take a nap. Loud footsteps echoed through the halls, but she didn't hear.  
He watched her through the window. He was lonely, being trapped in this place for so long. He placed his rusty, withered hand on the window, and watched her sleep.  
An idea arose.  
He quietly walked into the office, and went over to her. (Y/N) felt a touch on her shoulder. "Huh?" Her eyes fluttered open, and she was face to face with a giant rabbit.  
"W-Who are you?" She asked.  
"...My name is Springtrap.." The animatronic replied, in a broken voice. (Y/N) was terrified, but she tried to stay calm.  
"O-Okay, uh..I-I'm (Y/N)!" She faked a smile. Springtrap just stared, with his calm grey eyes.  
The teen grew uncomfortable, and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently, waiting for him to leave.  
Suddenly, Springtrap smirked and grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting her off the chair.  
"Put me down!!" She shrieked. Springtrap carried her out of the office, and into the hall. He went into the darkest room he could find, and locked the door behind them. He then put her on the ground so she was on her back.  
"W-What are you doing?" She asked, trying not to panic. He didn't reply, and simply sat on top of her and started to unbutton her jacket.  
"HEY!" (Y/N) slapped his hands away.  
"Shh, just let me do what I want.." Springtrap put his finger on (Y/N)'s lips for a moment, and then resumed to take her jacket off. He eventually pulled it over her head, and tossed it across the room. He looked down at her chest, and saw she had nothing underneath except for her bra.  
"Heh. Not a very smart clothing choice." He said quietly. "WHAT ARE YOU, TRYING TO RAPE ME?!" (Y/N) shouted, and tried to push the animatronic off her. He didn't budge, and simply winked at her. He reached for her chest, and started to take off her bra. (Y/N) again tried to fight back, but her efforts were fruitless. Once the bra was off, he reached down and put his hands on her breasts. (Y/N) almost shrieked, but her mouth was covered by Springtrap's hand. Springtrap used his free hand to trace his finger slowly around her left nipple. "S-Stop.." She whimpered quietly.  
"Why would I do that?" He replied. He then placed his entire hand around her breast, and began massaging and groping it.  
"I-I-I said stop!" (Y/N) pushed his hand away. Springtrap leaned in close to her, and said  
"..Now, why would you want that..?" She tried to think of a good answer, but before she could say a word, Springtrap started groping her breasts with both hands. His moments were gentle and soft on her, and it was starting to arouse the teen. She tried to hold any noises in.  
"Enjoying this, huh..?" Springtrap asked in a seductive tone. His hand moved down to her crotch, and he slipped his fingers in her undies.  
"S-Springtrap, s-stop!!" (Y/N) shouted. He didn't listen, and he rubbed her clit up and down with one finger.  
"A-Ah!.."  
He continued to rub it, and one of his other fingers pressed up against her opening, and he slid it in, fingering her.  
(Y/N) let out a weak moan.  
"....P-Pleeeeaaasse....Stooooop...."  
She couldn't handle it, it felt so good, but it was still so scary to her.  
"You're liking this~"  
Springtrap thrusted his finger, earning another moan from her. He thrusted again, and (Y/N) yelped. She wasn't fighting back anymore, she was too aroused and on edge. He did another thrust, and then a fourth, sending her to the brink of orgasm. Her breathing started to speed up.  
"S-S-Spring?..." There was a moment of anticipation, and then he finally thrusted his finger again, and she came.  
She let out a loud moan, and her eyes rolled back as she closed them. Springtrap was pleased with her reaction, and he took his hand out and stood up, leaving her as a wet, panting mess.  
"Don't tell a soul about this, (Y/N)."  
_________________  
This was my first sexual story! Any criticism is acceptable. I might continue this if you want! :D


End file.
